Charles' half brother
This individual (b. August 3, 1998) was the son of Leah, the half brother of Charles on their mother's side, and the stepbrother of Nicholas Phee. He was known for being a naive pacifist and frequently dealing in absolutes. Biography Early life This individual was born in August 3, of 1998. He had a crush on a girl named Allie. He frequently dealt in absolutes, especially when it came to his half brother Charles, putting them in conflict. Despite this, they used to be defensive of each other and spent a lot of time together. Second School War Hoping to get under Charles' skin, he eventually began gravitating to Nicholas. When he suspected Charles was attracted to people who weren't self-righteous, he found it bewildering that Charles wasn't attracted to Blaise Parton. Eventually, he began dating someone. After eavesdropping on Leah claiming that Carl Alex was evil, he assumed Charles was being corrupted towards evil, which wasn't true. When he confronted Charles, Charles angrily questioned his conclusion. The individual said he wasn't stupid and could put two and two together. When Charles confronted him for blatantly displaying "conditional love", his half brother claimed to hate his guts, to which Charles casually replied that he already reciprocated. Eventually, he began dating someone. He also got in a fight with Nicholas, who stepped on his face and hit him, making Leah furious. She stepped in and confiscated his cell phone until further notice, leading to a heated argument. In February of 2013, he accompanied his family to an arcade. Personality and traits Next to Charles, his half brother is arguably the second-to-least stereotypical member of their family. He has been shown as a mild-mannered, mysterious, shy and analytical man of science. He is compassionate, to a limited extent, and very playful. He often had a wisecracking sense of humor that often caused his friends relief and relaxation. These traits clashed with Nicholas Phee, who was extremely rude and usually joked at the expense of others. His points of view were often very stereotypical and family-driven, unlike Charles', which were very logical and driven by friends. One of his defining characteristics is his extreme pacifism. He would never fight anyone, even if it makes Charles easy to overpower him if needs be, according to Nicholas (though ironically, it is extremely likely that Nicholas was speaking out of irrational favoritism). In an argument, he will often make a weird face or feign cluelessness or outright stupidity when asked a question he considers cantankerous, and has proven more than once that he will allow himself to be the laughingstock of a conversation if it means it will not escalate into a verbal fight. Unfortunately, Nicholas' personality seems to have rubbed off on him. Charles speculated they had an abusive relationship and the individual would need therapy, though it is unknown if he ever received any. There is much evidence that Charles' half brother is an absolutist. When he suspected Charles was attracted to people who weren't self-righteous, he found it bewildering that Charles wasn't attracted to Blaise Parton. After eavesdropping on Leah claiming that Carl Alex was evil, he assumed Charles was being corrupted towards evil, which wasn't true. When confronted about his conclusion, he said he wasn't stupid and could put two and two together. Relationships Nicholas Phee The individual gravitates towards Nicholas Phee, which he initially did to get under Charles' skin, prior to realizing that Charles hated him. He continued to gravitate towards him after the realization, however. Charles Charles also cares for his half brother, though he also finds him annoying, but they are both very annoyed by each other. He told Rose Johannson he considered his half brother to be very childlike. Appearances * Category:1998 births Category:Born in August Category:Fobbles Category:Males Category:Neutral individuals Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Unnamed family members Category:Charles' family